Twilight meets HSM
by TwiMoon0NewLight
Summary: So, it's really what the title says, a mix of the best-selling book Twilight by Stephanie Meyer and HSM. You don't have to read the book to understand, I'll explain, infact it'll be better if you haven't cuz I'm not nearly as good as Stephanie...TROYELLA!
1. Description

Okay this is going to be different because it's like High school musical meets Twilight

_**Okay this is going to be different because it's like High school musical meets Twilight. It's like the plot of Twilight and the characters of High school musical. So here comes a little explaining of the characters: (I'm gonna put the names of the characters from the book in to, but I'm not gonna use them in the story… I hope you're getting this.)**_

_All vampires: they are all very beautiful__ and have whitish skin. They can't be in the sun because then their skin will glow, (that's why they couldn't live in Albuquerque as I'd planned). Some of them have special gifts like Troy, Ryan and Alice. All the other vampires' drinks blood, but the Bolton's are as the other vampires might call it "vegetarians", meaning they only drink animals' blood. Two other strange things about them are that they don't sleep and they can run really fast. _

_Troy: (Edward) he's a vampire, he doesn't talk much to other students __except from his "siblings". He can also read peoples minds and he's the only vampire that can do that. He and his "family" moved the Forks a couple of years ago, and no one knows of their secret… Troy is also the first vampire that Carlisle changed. _

_Gabriella: (Bella) she's new in town, she moved here with her mother that travels a lot. She isn't a vampire and (of course) she didn't even know that they excited. She hates people that don't like her and she is a very bad liar. She also has no contact with her former friends and her father lives in Florida with his new family. _

_Mr Bolton: (Carlisle) his first name is Carlisle and he is married to Esme. He works in the hospital, and he is around 30 years old. And people say that he and Esme Bolton have adopted Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Alice and Ryan, and that's sort of true since he was the one that changed them all. _

_Sharpay: (Rosalie) she's very beautiful (and she knows it) she is dating __Zeke (they are married really but they can't tell anyone because every one thinks they are only 17 years old). She doesn't like Gabriella at all and she ignores her most of the time. _

_Zeke: (Emmett) he's really strong and he is always loyal to Sharpay, but doesn't really have something against Gabriella. He laughs a lot and always makes pointless jokes. _

_Alice: (Alice) she's dating Ryan and they are also married. She is a psychic and she is very small compared to the others (well except Sharpay). She has __brown flat hair, it reaches her shoulders. She instantly like Gabriella and they soon become best friends. (I couldn't find a good person from HSM to play her… cuz she is so different, (I know, they are all different) so I choosed Alice from Twilight...cuz I really like her lol._

_Ryan: (Jasper) he has a different gift, he can sense how people are feeling, if they are worried, sad, happy or confused and he can also change that. For example he can change a couple of really angry people into the calmest people in the world. He can also sense why the person if feeling that way… _

_**So….? What do you think? Should I do it or not? Please tell me if you think I should try it!**_


	2. 1:The first day and meeting the Bolton's

Here it is, the first chapter of Twilight meets HSM

**Here**** it is, the first chapter of Twilight meets HSM!! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to check out my website, the link is at the bottom! **

Gabriella was driving to her new school, Forks High School. When she got there she was surprised to see many cars just as old and ugly as her red truck. When she walked out of the car she notices most of the kids was staring at her, she even heard people whisper her name. She had received a map over the school and a schedule so she walked to her first class, which was homeroom with a teacher called Miss Bardus.

She handed Miss Bardus her paper and sat down. Soon the classroom was filled with people but she didn't notice, she was to busy starring at the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. _Wow his beautiful; I've never seen anyone like him. His skin is so light, almost whitish. He looks so… so…so graceful… he doesn't fit in here… in a good way._

Gabriella's thoughts where interrupted when someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around to see who did it. "Hey I'm Taylor! You must be Gabriella Montez, the new girl…?" said a cheerful girl. "Yeah, that's me!" Gabriella tried to match Taylor's cheerfulness but failed miserably, but Taylor didn't seem to notice. "Nice to meet you, this is my boyfriend Chad!" said a very cheerful Taylor. "Hey!" said a guy with large hair. "Hey, nice to meet you Chad." Gabriella whispered since the teacher looked at them looking really annoyed. "Let us show you around the school later okay?" Taylor said still as cheerful as ever. "That would be nice, thanks!" Gabriella smiled. _At least I've made some friends _Gabriella thought.

Soon it was time for lunch, Taylor and Chad walked Gabriella there. Taylor was to busy talking to notice that Gabriella's mind where somewhere else, in fact it was on the other side of the cafeteria, were the Bolton's were sitting. When they got to a table Gabriella couldn't control here curiosity anymore so she asked "What's up with those people over there?" she pointed to the Bolton who were sitting in the corner, they had food on there plates but non of them were eating anything.

"I thought you'd never ask! I've seen you stare at them all day." Taylor said. Gabriella blushed "I… um…" she started but Chad interrupted her "its okay, it's hard not to. Everyone does is in secret…" "Yeah, back to the question, that's the Bolton's, Troy, Alice, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke. They are all orphans, but Carlisle and Esme Bolton adopted them. They moved here about two years ago, so everyone is starting to get use to them. But Gabriella, I must warn you, stay away from them… there's something strange about them…" Taylor whispered the last part.

Gabriella nodded but she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to stay away for a long time… Later that day it was time for English, but Taylor and Chad had Spanish so Gabriella was on her own. Gabriella looked at her map and then at her clock, she was running late. _Oh you great, it's only my first day here and I'm already late…great, just great! _Her thoughts were interrupted then she bumped into someone. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Gabriella said without looking up. "That's okay, Gabriella is it?" Gabriella looked up to see Troy looking down on her. "Ye-yeah that's m-me" Gabriella mumbled. Troy smiled, he looked very amused. "Okay, let me walk you to class, English is it?" Troy asked. "Yeah…wait how did you know?"

Gabriella could swear that she saw him looking nervous but he quickly made sure to hide it under his perfect mask. "Um I was just… guessing! That's not funny Alice!" Gabriella looked confused "Huh?" In the next second Alice was by his side. "Hello, you must be Gabriella!" Alice said cheerfully. "Yeah hey..." "Alice! Troy's sister." She said happily. "Well how about we head to class before Miss Bardus kills us?" Troy said. "Oh, that's okay, the lesson have been cancelled." Alice said. "Wait! How did you know that, we just had lunch…?" Gabriella asked. "Yeah _Alice _how _did _you know that?" Troy asked while giving her a secret glare. "Oh…I'm … I was just passing by the… eh… the staff room… and when… eh… a teacher walked out and… said that this lesson was cancelled. Yeah that's it!" Alice explained.

"Eh…okay... Alice whatever you say." Troy said while Gabriella was starring strangely at them. _Something's not right with this crazy Bolton crowed. _She thought. Troy glared at Alice "Whaaaat? She's gonna find out eventually!" Alice said before putting her hands over her month and mumbled "ooops!" Troy rolled his eyes and hit himself in the head then shocked his head. "How about we go for a walk since the lesson it cancelled?" Troy turned to Gabriella again and gave her one of his famous smiles. Gabriella just couldn't say no to that offer even though she remembered that Taylor asked her to stay away from the Bolton's. After a while they retched the parking lot and Alice was just about to say something then Troy stopped her "ALICE, can I talk to you in private for a second?" Alice just nodded and followed him. Gabriella stopped in the middle of the parking lot to wait for them, but she didn't notice that a car was coming towards her in full speed.

She turned around and the car was just about to hit her when…

**AN: Haha sorry for stopping, I thought I'll leave you with a major cliffy! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter… please check out my website that I've started for this Fan fiction at ****/xoxedwardxbellaxox/ and remember… reviews **_**will **_**get me to update sooner! So please tell me what you think! BTW sorry that my spelling stinks… **


	3. stalked chapter 2

Last chapter…

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or twilight or any of the characters. (Only in my dreams)**

_**Last chapter…**_

_Gabriella stopped in the middle of the parking lot to wait for them, but she didn't notice that a car was coming towards her in full speed. She turned around and the car was just about to hit her when… _

…Troy came out of nowhere and pulled her out of the way. At that moment Gabriella didn't worry about the fact the he had run like over 200 meters in like two seconds, she didn't even care. All she cared about was that she was about to die, Troy saved her and now he was holding her in his arms and she felt safer then ever before. (AN: Haha, yes I can see the irony in that, for you guy's that doesn't, I'll give you some hints, Troy's a vampire, vampires (normally) drink blood, but the Bolton's don't so they stay away for humans as much as they can…Gabriella's a human…)

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" Troy asked, he sounded frustrated but Gabriella couldn't figure out why. "Um… s-sure t-thanks Troy" Gabriella tried to smile but failed miserably, Gabriella never was good at faking. "How come you didn't see that one coming Alice?" Troy asked he sounded annoyed. Gabriella was really confused, not only because he was blaming Alice for the accident but also for the fact that Alice was standing like 200 meters away and couldn't possibly have heard him could she?

Gabriella turned to Troy, who was now standing a few meters away from Gabriella, to ask him why he was blaming Alice. But a few seconds later Alice was by their side "What am I, a _psychic_?" Alice asked innocently. "Well YES..." Troy looked at Gabriella "…I mean NO! No… eh… sorry for blaming you _Alice._" Troy gave Alice an evil glare but Alice just smiled innocently. "Eh… sorry to interrupt you guys but… _how _would Alice know what was going to happen and howdid _you_ get here so fast." Gabriella asked, mostly to Troy.

Troy and Alice shared a look before Troy began to speak. "Eh… you see… I was just… eh… well it's… I was just… coming over here… and I eh… saw the car so I… eh pulled you aside… yeah that's right... Yeah I know, thanks Alice." Troy answered. Gabriella looked at them strangely "You guys… are weird."

"We know" Alice answered as if it was a compliment. Troy hit her arm "I mean we are?" Alice said as if she had changed her mind all of a sudden. Troy just rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah whatever" Gabriella said. They continued to walk for awhile then Troy suddenly half screamed "Oh no!" "I know! We gotta hurry, come on TROY!" both Alice and Troy stopped walking and turned to Gabriella at the exact same moment

"Sorry Gabriella, but we gotta go see ya!" Alice said before running towards the school (in human speed of course, she didn't wanna scare Gabriella anymore.) Troy smiled at her and run after her but not before screaming goodbye over his shoulder. Gabriella stood there for a while in pure shock, she just couldn't figure out those Bolton's.

Gabriella went to the next lessons in a trance, all she could think about was Troy, the way he looked… his 'photo model' body and not to be forgotten his beautiful face, those piercing blue eyes, perfect lips and mouth and his hair… the day was finally over and Gabriella went home, did her homework and then decided to go for a walk after all she hadn't seen much of the peaceful little city and she really needed to clear her head.

Then Gabriella had walked for a while she felt like someone was following her so she turned around; no one there. She walked for a few minute but couldn't shake of the feeling that someone was watching her, so she continued to walk then quickly hid behind a tree. And Gabriella's thoughts were confirmed then a guy, at the same age as Gabriella walked by her but just a few meters away form he stopped and looked around but he didn't see her.

_I know his from somewhere… OMG it's Tyler… the one that almost hit me earlier today… why is he following me…?_Gabriella thought as she started to panic, _oh-uh he has seen me! _Tyler was heading towards Gabriella and soon, just when she figured out how her legs were working, he reached her. "What do you want Tyler?" Gabriella said, maybe just a little too sharp. "Oh don't bite my head of please!" he answered with a smirk on his lips. As he said so Gabriella began to walk backwards as Tyler moved towards her.

Soon they reached a dead end and Gabriella had nowhere to go, Tyler was getting really close by now. "Seriously Tyler, what do you _want_?" Gabriella was getting desperate now. "I just wanna have some fun…" Tyler whispered huskily into Gabriella's hair. Gabriella panicked and grabbed her cell phone… she had to call someone. But somehow Tyler saw her and threw the cell in a dumpster nearby. "What are you trying to do, get me arrested? Is that what you want?" he slapped her across her face. "N-n-no" she whispered. "I didn't think so… now where were we?" Tyler smirked again….

_**AN: sorry for using Tyler form Twilight as a bad guy… I really couldn't think of anyone else. I sorry it took so long for me to upload… and that this chapter was so short, but I have many, many**__** home works and tests and stuff like that. For example this week I had 4 tests and more than 8 home works so yeah. But please review… it'll get me to upload much sooner… Oh and sorry to leave you with another cliffy! **_


End file.
